


Not So Accidental

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afternoon delight, Desk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Harry didn’t mean to spy on them.  Honestly, it was a complete accident that he even caught them in-flagrante-delicto, at all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	Not So Accidental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keahifire421 (KeahiAst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiAst/gifts).



> Prompted by Keahifire421 as part of Thoughtful Thursday (Restricted Section: Multis + Triads Only (18+) Facebook Group!
> 
> This was supposed to be between 100 and 250 words... but I got carried away.

Harry didn’t mean to spy on them. Honestly, it was a complete accident that he even caught them in-flagrante-delicto, at all. He’d popped through their floo and traveled up the stairs on not-purposely-quiet feet. Just as he was about to press his hand to the door to open it, seeking out his best friend to innocuously see if she wanted to grab a pint before her husbands got home, he heard the sounds of pleasure within and he froze. 

He should have walked away. 

He should have turned tail and ran.

But he didn’t. 

He never expected to find his best friend and her husbands shagging in the study in the middle of a Thursday afternoon. Hence, it really was an accident. 

It was, however, a conscious choice to remain just to the side of the door frame with one lens-covered eye peering through the crack in the door to the study, and his hand palming his cock through his trousers. 

He was fucked. 

The dark thighs of his best friend were parted and a pale, blond head was positioned between them, lapping at her obscenely wet cunt as she lay splayed across the dark woodgrain of the antique desk. Her head was turned to the side and Harry could just make out the sight of her other husband’s cock as it disappeared between her lips, making her painted toes curl with a muffled moan. Theo’s hand was twisted in Draco’s long, blond hair, grasping tight and holding him in place between Hermione’s thighs. 

The sounds she made were sinful. 

He remembered those sounds well, even though it had been many years since he’d heard the soft pants and quiet mewls through the thin, canvas wall of the tent. Sometimes at night, he fantasized about those sounds as he stroked himself to completion, but he never had the opportunity to act on his desires. She and Ron were a thing for a while after the war ended. When that inevitably imploded, she found Theo after taking a month long trip to Amsterdam by herself on the premise of visiting some famous library. When Draco finished his stint in Azkaban, he stayed with the newly-minted-Notts as part of his probation and the three of them ended up disgustingly in love and Hermione found herself with an extra husband. 

So really, Harry never even had the opportunity. He’d dutifully remained in the friend zone and never even hinted that he’d carried a torch for Hermione for years, even though he had since before they’d even run off to find the horcruxes, but Ginny had been persistent and Hermione had been besotted with Ron. 

Harry slowly unbuckled his belt, careful to keep his movements silent, and slipped his hand into his trousers to stroke his aching cock. He could hear the three of them through the crack in the door, filthy words filtering through the air like dust particles on a sunny day. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Granger, keep still or I’ll tie you to this desk.” 

“Right there, pet. Just like that.”

“Draco, don’t you dare fucking stop.” 

“Make her scream, love.”

It wasn’t long before the walls reverberated with the sounds of Hermione’s orgasm while lights flickered, pictures rattled in their frames, and the door swung open just an inch more. 

Hermione writhed on the desk as Theo’s white-knucked hand continued to hold Draco in place by his hair and judging by the obscenely delicious sounds coming from Hermione’s mouth, they weren’t letting up - working her to a second orgasm so close to her first. The head of Theo’s cock rested at her lips, tongue darting out to swirl around the darkened bulb as he wrapped his other hand around her delicate wrists, pinning them down to the dark wood while Draco’s hands attempted to hold her thighs still.

The blond, lifted one hand and gave her thigh a sharp smack, but that only served to make her writhe more. 

Theo smiled down at the witch, reverence in his features before he turned his head towards the door. Theo’s dark blue eyes met the bright green of Harry’s and he froze, cock in hand. A smirk curled over Theo’s lips as he flicked his head in a gesture of entry, beckoning their not-so-accidental voyeur into the study. 

“Get in here, Potter. She’s got at least two more in her before she’s done for the afternoon.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
